memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Internet
Planned changes This is so I don't forget the idea, and in case anyone else wants to help add a BG section. In retrospect, I love the way the two-part "Past Tense" portrays the development of the Internet as almost an extension of television; at the time, the "'net" was in its infancy, and the writers were making some (inaccurate) predictions about developments in the near future. Did they get the idea from WebTV-type setups? This would be perfect to mention in the BG - although I guess it's possible we could develop a "channel" system in the future. I seem to remember early versions of Internet Explorer having "channels" on them as well, which might also have served as inspiration. I'd have to do some research to get the details on what "channels" were (I never paid attention to them) but maybe a tech-savvy user could add some tidbits about that idea and how it obviously didn't catch on. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:24, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Removed There is no basis for the following information: :The net began as a military project of the United States of America, then a major Earth country. The project was called ARPANET, an acronym for Advanced Research Projects Agency Network, and in its earliest years primarily linked military and educational institutions. The fledgling net started to become widely available to the public in the 1990s. :''At first limited to transmitting text at slow speeds, the net's infrastructure quickly advanced to the point where data, voice, and video transmission was common. The net fundamentally changed the nature of media on Earth since it made "peer-to-peer" communication nearly effortless, breaking up the older "one-to-many" model of other forms of communication, such as television, radio, and even book publishing. Hence why we have links to Wikipedia. --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 23 September 2006 (UTC) What happened? So what happened to the Internet? Why isn't it around in the episodes? My theory: In the 2300s, an AI took over a starship and went back in time to the 21st century. He made contact with a hacker who, upon learning that the AI was from the future, demanded that the AI take him back to the 24th century. The AI refused, and in retaliation, the hacker released a devastating virus which destroyed the information on practically all computers connected to the internet. It hid itself until the backup computers were brought online, then attacked those too. Skyler 16:45, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :Huh? --OuroborosCobra talk 17:08, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Huh, what? Makes perfect sense to me. Lets add it to the article. --Bp 17:20, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Or write a novel... Skyler 16:05, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::: There were references to a 24th century equivalent, the Galactic Computer Network, in a few scripts, but the lines got cut out and are thus not canon (though, I've always assumed there is something like the internet, but it's not important so it's never mentioned). This is Golden Monkey, but I can't be bothered to log in right now. :P ::::LCARS seems to fulfil most information gathering purposes of the internet now. I imagine that, in combination with ubiquity of communication options troughout the Federation, is the legacy of the internet. I'm intrigued to learn about the Galactic Computer Network though, it would be a nice addition to the Unreferenced material category. -- Capricorn 12:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: Mordock Strategy for GCN ref. Other examples of "internet"-like systems: Klingon Imperial information net, Romulan Central Information Net, Starfleet Galactic Memory Bank, and again, LCARS. --Alan 12:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) First movie website? The reference to the website for being the first movie website was changed to state it was the first website for a Star Trek production, with the site for the Stargate film allegedly first, and was cited with . That page, however, does not give a date other than the year, and does not offer a source of the information(which is what we should really be referencing anyway, not Imdb, which I'm skeptical of). That said, I don't see a source for Generations being the first movie website either- though it would be the first Trek site. Is there any sources on this either way? --31dot 16:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : . This is also on the film's page, too :) -- Michael Warren | [[User talk:DarkHorizon|''Talk]] 16:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) So that narrows the Generations site down to October of 1994. Can we more precisely date the Stargate website? I see was released on October 28th, 1994 but no clues are offered there as to when its website was created or that it allegedly had the first one.--31dot 16:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that we should have a reliable source for the "Stargate" claim. That said, we could just rephrase the background note to state that "startrek.com claimed that" ST7 was the first movie to be featured that way. Also, the self-reference to Memory Alpha reads a little strange in that context, and maybe is not necessary at all. -- Cid Highwind 16:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it doesn't really have to do with the Internet itself. Posting below. --31dot 17:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) *As early as , there was a entry on Star Trek. This eventually led to the founding of Memory Alpha in . :::Hey guys, I've found this at "Fact-o-Metic", and it says it's verified. Also, they claim this at the Stargate Wiki, and mention the fact that screenwriter Dean Devlin was the webmaster. Although they don't have a citation at their wiki pages. -- Ltarex, 18:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The fact-o-matic page doesn't give a source for its "verification", though. In the worst case, they might have verified that by looking at the Stargate Wiki, or IMDB, which in turn might have used each other as the source. Since we're not a Wiki about Stargate, we should just leave sorting that out to the others, and just state what startrek.com stated (as suggested above). -- Cid Highwind 17:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I support Cid's suggestion.--31dot 18:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC)